Toby's Windmill
Toby's Windmill, retitled Toby and the Windmill in some American releases, is the tenth episode of the seventh season and the one hundred and sixty-sixth episode of the series. In this episode, Toby tries to save an old windmill after it is struck by lightning. Plot Toby's favourite place on the Island is the old windmill that belongs to his friend, the miller. One day, Toby is on his way to collect some flour to take to market; but he gets so distracted by the sight of the sails going round, he accidentally damages the flour sacks in the trucks. This makes the miller very upset, as this might put him out of a job. Toby begins to worry that the windmill might close down, but his driver is more worried about a storm on the way. Toby goes home to his shed sad about the trouble he had caused. That night, a fierce storm swept across Sodor and the windmill gets struck by lightning, setting it ablaze. The following morning, Toby carefully puffs along seeing the damage the storm caused - including the old windmill. The miller is now out of a job, as he can't afford any timber. Wishing to make up for his carelessness, Toby tries his best to help. Toby discovers a fallen tree which Harvey and Terence are trying to clear away from the tracks. Toby tells the Fat Controller that the fallen tree could provide the timber required to mend the miller's windmill. The Fat Controller and the miller agree to Toby's idea and, several days later, the old windmill is restored to full working order. The miller is very grateful and now calls the windmill "Toby's Windmill". Characters *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt *Dusty Miller (not named) *Harvey (does not speak) *Terence (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *George (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Farmer Finney (cameo) *Rheneas (stock footage cameo) *Peter Sam (stock footage cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (stock footage cameo) *Lorry 2 (faceless; cameo) *Percy (main role replaced with Toby) Locations *Arlesdale End *Toby's Windmill *Castle Loch *Castle Loch Causeway *The Watermill *Hawin Croka (stock footage) *Skarloey (stock footage) *Norramby Church Station (stock footage) Gallery Toby'sWindmillTitlecard.png|UK title card Toby'sWindmillAlternateUKTitleCard.png|Alternate UK Title Card Toby'sWindmillNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 New Series Title Card TobyandtheWindmillUSTitleCard.jpg|US DVD title card Toby'sWindmillUStitlecard.png|Digital Download title card Toby'sWindmillJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card Toby'sWindmillPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:TimeforTrouble10.png|Stock footage Trucks!1.png|Stock footage SpecialAttraction14.png|Stock footage Toby'sWindmill1.png Toby'sWindmill2.png Toby'sWindmill3.png Toby'sWindmill4.png Toby'sWindmill5.png Toby'sWindmill6.png Toby'sWindmill7.png Toby'sWindmill8.png Toby'sWindmill9.png Toby'sWindmill10.png Toby'sWindmill11.png Toby'sWindmill12.png Toby'sWindmill13.png Toby'sWindmill14.png Toby'sWindmill15.png Toby'sWindmill16.png Toby'sWindmill17.png Toby'sWindmill18.png Toby'sWindmill19.png Toby'sWindmill20.png Toby'sWindmill21.png Toby'sWindmill22.png Toby'sWindmill23.png Toby'sWindmill24.png Toby'sWindmill25.png Toby'sWindmill26.png Toby'sWindmill27.png Toby'sWindmill28.png Toby'sWindmill29.png Toby'sWindmill30.png Toby'sWindmill31.png Toby'sWindmill32.png Toby'sWindmill33.png Toby'sWindmill34.png Toby'sWindmill35.png Toby'sWindmill36.png Toby'sWindmill37.png Toby'sWindmill38.png Toby'sWindmill39.png Toby'sWindmill40.png Toby'sWindmill41.png Toby'sWindmill42.png Toby'sWindmill43.png Toby'sWindmill44.png Toby'sWindmill45.png Toby'sWindmill46.png Toby'sWindmill47.png Toby'sWindmill48.png Toby'sWindmill49.png Toby'sWindmill50.png Toby'sWindmill51.png Toby'sWindmill52.png Toby'sWindmill53.png Toby'sWindmill54.png Toby'sWindmill55.png Toby'sWindmill56.png Toby'sWindmill57.png Toby'sWindmill58.png Toby'sWindmill59.png Toby'sWindmill60.png Toby'sWindmill61.png Toby'sWindmill62.png Toby'sWindmill63.png Toby'sWindmill64.png Toby'sWindmill65.png Toby'sWindmill66.png Toby'sWindmill67.png Toby'sWindmill68.png Toby'sWindmill69.png Toby'sWindmill70.png Toby'sWindmill71.png Toby'sWindmill72.png Toby'sWindmill73.png Toby'sWindmill74.png Toby'sWindmill75.png Toby'sWindmill76.png Toby'sWindmill77.png Toby'sWindmill78.png Toby'sWindmill79.png Toby'sWindmill80.png Toby'sWindmill81.png Toby'sWindmill82.png Toby'sWindmill83.png Toby'sWindmill84.png Toby'sWindmill85.jpg Toby'sWindmill86.jpg Toby'sWindmill87.jpg Toby'sWindmill88.jpg Toby'sWindmill89.jpg Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2003 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Bye George! And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Bye George! And Other Thomas Adventures (May 18, 2004) Full Category:Best Of Toby (2006, US) Category:Best Of Toby (September 12, 2006) Full